


Young Khan Fighting  (Fanart)

by startrekfan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Art, Combat, Digital Art, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan is his earlier days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Khan Fighting  (Fanart)

I hope you like it, feel free to leave your opinion ^w^

**Previous steps:**

 

[Also in my Deviant account.](http://asherlockfan.deviantart.com/art/Young-Khan-Fighting-Digital-art-final-607281003)


End file.
